


Preparation

by mockingpanems



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/pseuds/mockingpanems
Summary: Tiffin and Varian Wrynn prepare for parenthood.
Relationships: Tiffin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Preparation

Tiffin Wrynn, Queen of Stormwind, rested her hand subconsciously on her stomach. She found it soothing to her these days, rather than terrifying like it had been earlier in her pregnancy. Regardless of how she felt, her mind was often occupied with the same thought. There was a life growing inside of her, and that life would one day rule the kingdom she and her husband ruled now.

It had been a rough road for Varian and Tiffin Wrynn. They had hated each other as children. Once they had gone into their teen years, their hatred subsided into annoyance. It hadn’t been long before they realized that to make their arrangement work, they’d have to at least try to be friends. Over a period of years, their friendship eventually grew to romance. A year after their romance began, Tiffin had fallen pregnant.

Eight months later, Stormwind was ecstatic. The knowledge that they would meet their future King or Queen in a matter of weeks was electrifying. As the days went on, the city buzzed with palpable energy; Tiffin would give birth soon.

The sound of the howling wind snapped the queen out of her thoughts. She could see from her position on their bed that snow had begun accumulating on the stone walls outside. She thought of the guards who had been stationed throughout the city tonight, and the people who did not have a warm fire and four walls to turn to. She pressed her hand to her stomach again for comfort, sighing.

Varian, who had been working at his desk in their quarters, turned to look at his beloved. “You okay?” He asked gently. Tiffin nodded, though she was not sure whether she believed herself. Varian did not press her. He knew that she would talk if she wanted to, and he would be there to listen if she did.

“What are you working on?” She asked him, trying to take her mind off of the storm. “Drafting some strategies. The Legion is a tough enemy, though. It’s harder to strategize against them than I initially imagined.” He sighed and shook his head, collecting the papers on his desk and stacking them into a neat pile. “We’ll figure it out.” She replied. Her husband smiled back at her appreciatively. “I hope you’re right, Tiff.”

“It’s cold.” Varian shook his arms around loosely and made a shivering sound. He finished straightening up his desk for the night before joining his wife in bed. They had put an additional layer of blankets on the bed to block out the harsh weather. The king sighed contentedly as he wrapped himself up in one.

He looked over at Tiffin’s growing stomach, which had been made bare after she had pulled up her shirt. “The baby’s gonna get cold.” Varian teased, grinning. Tiffin rolled her eyes. “You’re funny.” Varian chuckled. “I know.” He kissed her belly.

“Still hoping for a boy?” She asked. Varian shrugged. “I’m hoping for a healthy child. But if I had to choose, I'd pick boy.” Tiffin nodded. “That’s fair.” She paused. “Well, it won’t be long now.” 

_Damn right it won’t._ Varian thought. Tiffin looked like she was about to pop. A sudden realization came to him.

“Tiff, what are we gonna name this kid?”

The queen chuckled at the sudden urgency in her husband’s voice. “Can you believe we’ve had eight months to come up with names and we still haven’t decided?”

“Well to be fair, you weren’t aware you were pregnant for three of them. We can’t name something we’re not aware of.” 

“True, but still!”

The royals pondered the question to themselves for a moment. Varian’s mind went straight to boy names, of course. _Our baby should be named after someone heroic. Someone who made a positive difference for the Alliance. Terenas? Anduin? Llane?_

_What if it’s a girl? By the Light, I sure hope Tiffin has some girl names ready._

Sure enough, Tiffin’s thoughts were more about girl names.

_Should she be named Taria after Varian’s mother? I like the name Rose. Jane kind of sounds like Llane._

“We’ll figure it out.” Varian said, breaking the silence. “We sure have a lot to figure out don’t we Vare?” Tiffin questioned. “We do indeed.” He replied, his gaze on the raging storm. 

Tiffin shifted over to her husband’s side of the bed, gently grabbing his arm and placing her head on his shoulder. The king sighed through his nose, doing his best to turn his head without disrupting Tiffin’s weight on him. “Look at us, babe. Look how far we’ve come.” At that, Tiffin lifted her head from his shoulder but allowed her face to remain close to his. “I know, huh? It’s crazy when you think about it.” _We’ve gone from screaming matches to making babies. It’s amazing how things change over time like that._ She thought.

“I love you.” The queen murmured. Varian smiled softly. “I love you, too. You’re gonna be such a great mother.”

“And you a great father.” Tiffin replied. She kissed him.

The sound of Stormwind’s clock tower chiming eleven broke them apart. 

Varian yawned. “Eleven already? I guess time flies when you’re working. I could have sworn we just had dinner.”   
Tiffin smiled. “Well, that was four hours ago. Speaking of which…” Her stomach grumbled. “Baby and I need a snack.” Just as she began shifting to get out of the bed, Varian suddenly was not tired anymore. “I can get you something, babe. You two stay here.” Tiffin sighed. “Varian, I’ve told you, I can still walk down stairs and things like that. It just takes me longer.”

“Nope. Not after you almost fell down the stairs.”

“That was accidental! Katrana was behind me and one of her heels gave out.” _So she says, anyway._ Tiffin thought but did not say.

Varian did not feel like debating this subject, so he simply asked, “How about a grilled cheese sandwich? I know you’ve been liking those a lot lately.” 

Tiffin’s stomach grumbled again. She gave in. “That sounds tasty. Thank you, Vare.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back.”

Alone in their room now, Tiffin placed a hand on her belly again, watching it closely. “I hope you’re ready to deal with your father’s stubbornness when you’re older.” Not long after, the baby kicked. “Was that a yes?” She giggled to herself. _I feel foolish talking to a belly. Pretty soon though, I’ll have a baby to talk to instead. What a wild adventure that will be._

She gazed over at the far corner of the room, where pieces of a white crib were resting against the wall. As she imagined herself walking over to that corner to put their baby to bed, she smiled. Despite all of their worries, they would be okay. The Light would be sure of it.


End file.
